The Birthday Book
Julian14bernardino's movie spoof of "The Jungle Book". It will arrive on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Mowgli - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Bagheera - Mr. Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Baloo - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Kaa - Coconuts (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shere Khan - Bowser Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *King Louie - Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) *Flunkey - Snoopy (Peanuts) *The Monkeys - Phineas and Ferb, Isabella and Fireside Girls (Phineas and Ferb) *The Vultures - Leo (Little Einsteins), Mushu (Mulan 1 & 2), Jake (The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under), and Hamm (Toy Story 1, 2, 3, & Treats) *Shanti - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Colonel Hathi - Walrus (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Hathi Junior - Quincy (Little Einsteins) *Winifred - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *The Elephants - Cartoon Network Characters *Elephant Whispering to Winifred - Top Cat *Elephant with 'Dusty Muzzle' - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Slob Elephant - Rex (Toy Story) *Battle Damaged Elephant - Genie (Aladdin) *Elephant With Silly Grin - Goofy (Disney) *Elephant with fly - Donald Duck (Saludos Amigos) *Elephant With hair - Simba (The Lion King) *Distracted Elephant - Quick Draw McGraw *Elephant With a Smashed nose after crash - Rhonda (The Penguin of Madagascar) *Buglar the Elephant - Magilla Gorilla *Deer - Cynder (The Legend of Spyro) *Akela - Fox (Animals of the Farthing Wood) *Rama - Robin Hood *Raksha - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *The Wolf Cubs - Miles "Tails" Prower (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic X), Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2), Rita (Go, Hugo, Go!) *2 Adult Wolves - Adult Tod and Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) *Wolves - Animals of the Farthing Wood *Baby Mowgli - Jim Darling Jr. (Lady and the Tramp) Scenes: #The Birthday Book part 1 - Main Titles ("Overture") #The Birthday Book part 2 - Mr. Toad Discovers Bubbles/Bubbles Becomes Eilonwy #The Birthday Book part 3 - Eilonwy's Birthday Life #The Birthday Book part 4 - Eilonwy and Mr. Toad's First Encounter with Friend Owl #The Birthday Book part 5 - "Robin Hood's March" #The Birthday Book part 6 - Mr. Toad and Eilonwy's Argument #The Birthday Book part 7 - Eilonwy Meets Quasimodo ("The Hunchback Necessities") #The Birthday Book part 8 - Eilonwy Meets Mr. Walrus ("I Wanna Be Like You") #The Birthday Book part 9 - Mr. Toad and Quasimodo's Moonlight Talk #The Birthday Book part 10 - Eilonwy Runs Away #The Birthday Book part 11 - Zira Arrives/"Robin Hood March (Reprise)" #The Birthday Book part 12 - Eilonwy's Second Encounter with Friend Owl ("Trust in Me") #The Birthday Book part 13 - Friend Owl and Zira's Conversation #The Birthday Book part 14 - Eilonwy's Friends ("That's What Friends are For") #The Birthday Book part 15 - Eilonwy Meets Zira/Lion Fight #The Birthday Book part 16 - Eilonwy Meets Jenny Foxworth ("My Own Home") #The Birthday Book part 17 - The Grand Finale #The Birthday Book part 18 - End Credits Gallery: Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Eilonwy as Mowgli Iceraichabodmrtoad0691.jpg|Mr. Toad as Bagheera Quasimodo.jpg|Quasimodo as Baloo Bambi-5c3669ea.jpg|Friend Owl as Kaa Zira.jpg|Zira as Shere Khan Alice-disneyscreencaps_com-2148.jpg|Mr. Walrus as King Louie Top Cat.jpg|Top Cat as Flunkey Phineas and Ferb, Isabella and Firesides Girls.jpg|Phineas and Ferb Isabella and Firesides Girls as Monkey Snow White.jpg|Snow White as Vulture 1 Jake.png|Jake as Vulture 2 Astrid.png|Astrid as Vulture 3 Hamm in Toy Story.jpg|Hamm as Vulture 4 Jenny Foxworth.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Shanti Robin Hood.png|Robin Hood as Colonel Hathi Picture_165.jpg|Quincy as Hathi Jr Wendy Darling.jpg|Wendy Darling as Winifred YakkoWakkoandDot.png|Yakko Wanner, Wakko Wanner and Dot as Elephants Christopherrobin.gif|Christopher Robin as Elephant in Whispering Winifred NEW_Mickey_Mouse_normal.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Elephant Musty Dizzle Rex.jpg|Rex as Slob Elephant Goofy-11.jpg|Goofy as Elephant in Griny Sily Genie.jpg|Genie as Elephant with a fly Mushu.jpg|Mushu as Elephant with a Hair Quick Draw McGraw.jpg|Quick Draw McGraw as Elephant Distracted 250px-Misty_AG.png|Misty as Elephant With a Smash nose after crash Magilla-gorilla_L06.jpg|Magilla Gorilla as Burglar the Elephant Cynderconcept.jpg|Cynder as Deer Fox.jpg|Fox as Akela Tramp.jpg|Tramp as Rama Lady.png|Maid Marian as Raksha Bubbles.png|Bubbles as Baby Mowgli Category:Movies Spoof Category:Julian Bernardino Category:The Jungle Book Movies Spoof